


Love It, Love You

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, That's right, and also a bit of, this is silly, tummy loving, xiukai boyfriends guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: After dinner boyfriends shenanigans.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Love It, Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! 
> 
> i was being a coward and avoiding writing (working on my wips specifically), so the other day i asked my mighty beta to give me an idea for a drabble featuring the jongtummy, just to get me to _write_ something, and she delivered and that little idea turned into this. 
> 
> it's pretty silly but i hope you'll enjoy reading it all the same!

Minseok crosses his arms as he leans his hip against the counter top, a smile quirking his lips as he watches Jongin scrubbing seriously at a pan with the sponge, his hands slathered in soapy bubbles. 

Jongin had slicked his hair back for this date night, and from this angle, Minseok is regaled with the perfect view of his high cheekbones and the fetching cut of his jaw, a few baby strands spilling on his forehead, having wriggled free throughout the evening.

“Do you want some help with that?” 

“No,” Jongin mumbles, brow furrowed in concentration. 

“You know this could be done so much faster if we were doing it together.” 

“It’s fine, hyung.”

“I could dry the dishes?” Minseok offers and reaches for the dish rag. 

“Don’t,” Jongin turns his head, stopping him with a pointed look. “You cooked, so I’ll wash the dishes.”

Minseok huffs out a laugh and puts the rag down. “Fine, fine,” he relents, putting his hands up in defeat. 

“It’s only fair.”

“What a thoughtful boyfriend I have.”

Jongin nods solemnly, lips curving into a cocky smile, eyebrow raised. “You can say that again,” he says but he’s not looking where he should and before he knows it, the pan suddenly slips from his hands and drops into the full sink, splashing a pocket-sized wave of warm water on the front of his dark shirt. 

Jongin cries in dismay and laughter bursts out of Minseok's mouth, his eyes crinkling as he watches Jongin grab for the discarded rag.

“Stop,” Minseok says as Jongin dabs miserably at his stomach. “Stop, stop,” he reaches for Jongin’s wrist to stop him, taking the rag from his hand. “It’s useless.”

Jongin looks at him with a pout. “Hyung.” 

“I’ll find you something you can borrow, come on.”

Minseok leads Jongin to his bedroom and goes to rifle through his drawers, taking out one of his baggier sweatshirts. 

“Here,” he says and throws the sweatshirt at Jongin’s face, laughing at his indignant squawk. “Give me your shirt, I’ll put it with my laundry.” 

He takes a seat on the edge of his bed, watching silently as Jongin takes off his wet shirt, ducking with a laugh when Jongin throws it at him in retaliation. 

But Minseok’s attention is snatched soon after by the glorious image of Jongin’s naked torso, but especially, his stomach. Lean, cut with subtle lines of muscles, gorgeous. Too inviting.

He sees Jongin starting to put on the sweatshirt and he quickly holds out a hand.

“Wait!”

Jongin stops with his arms half inside the sweatshirt’s sleeves. “What?” 

“Come here,” Minseok waves him over.

“What? What is it?” Jongin asks again, puzzled, but still shuffles over towards Minseok. 

Minseok pulls him in between his legs and tugs off the sweatshirt, dropping it onto the floor. “Let me just,” he says, circling Jongin’s waist with his arms, and buries his face against Jongin’s tummy. “Say hi to my favourite tummy.”

“ _Hyung_.” 

Minseok nuzzles against it, pressing a kiss just under the navel. “What? I missed it.” 

“You just saw it yesterday,” Jongin deadpans, but covertly puts his arms around Minseok’s shoulders. 

“So?” Minseok retorts and smiles down at Jongin’s tummy. “Look how cute, look how pretty,” he cooes, pressing more kisses all over it, giving special attention to the cute moles. 

Jongin squirms. “Hyung, it tickles,” he whines. 

Minseok ignores him, smacking yet another kiss. “You’ve got abs but it’s still so _soft_ ,” he rubs his nose against Jongin’s navel before resting a cheek on his tummy. “The best tummy, the best.”

Jongin grumbles, even as his cheeks tinge with a pleased flush.

“Perfect,” Minseok sighs and Jongin jumps when he lowers his hand and grabs his ass, giving it a squeeze. “Just like the ninibum.”

“Oh my god,” Jongin groans, hanging his head. “Hyung, you need to stop hanging out with Baekhyun.” 

“What? The ninibum is cute and round and perky, it deserves to have its own name,” Minseok says, giving it a few more loving squeezes. 

“Yeah? Then which one do you like best? My tummy or my ass?” 

Minseok gasps, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I can’t choose between them.” 

“Of course, you can.” Jongin says, unmoved. “Tummy or ass?” 

Minseok hugs his waist tighter. “Both!”

“You have to choose, hyung.” 

“No, no,” Minseok buries his face against Jongin’s tummy, shaking his head in distress, grip tight on Jongin’s ass. “I can’t, I can’t choose, don’t make me.”

“Choose!” 

Minseok stares up at him with a scandalized look on his face. “You are heartless.” 

Jongin dissolves into giggles then and climbs on Minseok’s lap, bringing him down onto the bed as he slumps against him. “You’re so silly, hyung.” 

Minseok gives a sigh of relief. That was close. And terrifying. 

“But say, hyung,” Jongin murmurs, bringing their foreheads together. “What about my lips?”

Minseok smiles. “Mh, of course I love them too,” he hums and Jongin grins, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Very, very much,” Minseok breathes as their mouths slide together languidly, Jongin’s impossibly plush, pliable against his, his body a welcome weight on top of him as it relaxes.

The kiss breaks with a soft sound when Jongin pulls back. 

“I love lots of places on hyung’s body too,” he says, looking into Minseok’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Mh, mh,” Jongin nods and dips down to kiss Minseok’s forehead, near his hair. “Here,” he says and then kisses Minseok’s eyes. “Here.” 

His nose, his lips.

“Here, too,” he says and slides Minseok’s shirt up, revealing his chest, moving down to kiss one of Minseok’s nipples before taking it into his mouth. Minseok’s back arches. 

“I really love it here,” Jongin breathes as he sucks, breath hot against sensitive skin.

He lets go of the nipple a moment later, trailing his lips down lower, to Minseok’s stomach. “And here,” he says, pushing his nose against Minseok’s abs, inhaling, his hands sliding around Minseok’s waist, holding onto it. “Here, too.” 

“That’s lots of places, baby,” Minseok murmurs, voice low and just a little rough. 

“‘Cause I love hyung’s body a lot,” Jongin’s voice is softer where he’s rubbing his nose against Minseok’s stomach. “Hyung is so hot.”

Minseok can’t help a little laugh, reaching down to card a hand through Jongin’s hair.

“That’s not all, though.”

“Oh?”

Jongin moves lower, climbs off the bed and kneels in between Minseok’s legs. “There’s this other place I love a lot too.”

Minseok’s eyes are heavy as Jongin’s fingers slide to his crotch, to the waistband of his jeans, unzipping the fly and pulling back the band of his briefs. 

“Right,” Jongin whispers and his eyes glint when he takes out Minseok’s half hard cock. “Here.”

Minseok holds his breath as he stares, watching as Jongin leans in with his mouth open, closes his lips around the head of his cock and sucks.

Jongin gives a little moan, the sound muffled, his hands tightening around Minseok’s shaft for a moment. He takes more of him, his mouth wet and warm, his tongue gliding down hot flesh. 

It makes Minseok squirm, propped on his arms, bottom lip lodged between his teeth. He can feel precum leak from his slit, and Jongin swallow it down.

“Baby,” he gets out and Jongin hums in response, a content sound, sliding down to the base. He lets out a breath through his nose, splaying his fingers around Minseok’s clothed thighs, and starts bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed as he sucks Minseok up and down. 

Groans spill from Minseok’s mouth, his eyes falling shut, the pleasure coursing hot, too fast in his belly, turning his breathing harsh. 

Jongin pulls off with a dirty sound, a hand going to fist Minseok’s shaft, jerking it steadily. His lips glisten with saliva. 

“Hyung, I really love it,” he says, his voice slightly hoarse, and rests his head on Minseok’s thigh. “Really love it so much.” 

He tilts his chin and starts mouthing at the base. 

“Feels good everywhere. In my mouth, between my thighs, inside me.” 

Minseok groans helplessly, sucking in a breath as his head lolls back. Jongin’s hand keeps stroking him, wrist flicking, making his head swim.

Jongin stamps one last wet, open mouthed kiss, lips _so_ warm, and pulls himself up again. 

“I’ll finish my hyung up,” he says, devastatingly diligent, and sucks Minseok’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head once again, twisting his hand in time with his tongue, hard, fast.

One of Minseok’s hands shoots down to fist in Jongin’s hair, chest jumping as he’s hurled closer to the edge, stomach tightening, closer, closer, until Jongin sinks all the way down and swallows, soft, hot throat constricting around his cock, and Minseok comes with a punched out grunt.

Jongin works him through it, milks it all out as Minseok spills in his mouth, body taut and hips jerking, orgasm washing through him like a wave. When Minseok comes down, laid out and panting, Jongin pulls off with a smile, nuzzling his nose against Minseok’s softening cock before tucking it back inside his briefs and crawling on the bed. 

“Hyung,” he purrs.

Minseok blinks his eyes open, mind buzzing. “Fuck,” he breathes, half a laugh, half a groan, and Jongin giggles, tucking himself against his side.

“That was fun.” 

Minseok slides a hand through his hair, tugs him down into a loose kiss. “Mh, I bet you had lots of fun,” he breathes against those red lips. He can taste himself on Jongin’s tongue.

Jongin slinks a leg in between his and Minseok pulls back to look down at him, a hand sliding down to cup Jongin’s ass. “Guess it’s somebody else’s turn now.” 

Jongin grins coyly up at him, grinding his hips on Minseok’s thigh, rubbing his hard cock against him. “Mine.” 

Minseok hums and reaches down to take Jongin’s thigh in his other hand, splaying it open wider over his body. “Feels like it,” he says and Jongin’s breath hitches when he undoes his jeans, eyes locked, followed by a little moan when he slips his hand in Jongin's underwear and curls his fingers around his cock, its tip wet with precum. Minseok’s thumb swipes over it. 

Jongin’s hips buck, Minseok merely applying pressure as Jongin starts thrusting into his hand, grip nice and tight, curling his fingers in Minseok’s shirt as he moves his body, little hitched breaths cascading from his parted mouth. 

“Yeah, baby, c’mon,” Minseok encourages him as he brushes his lips under his ear, mouths slow kisses along his neck. “I know you're close, don’t hold back.”

He fists his hand tighter around Jongin’s cock, precum wetting his fingers as it drips, and Jongin mewls, burying his face against Minseok’s neck as he fucks himself, movements getting faster, jerkier, until he’s gritting his teeth and letting out a little cry, body shaking, cum spurting all over Minseok’s hand, making a mess of his underwear. 

Minseok strokes his butt as he regains his breath and smiles when Jongin pulls himself up, face flushed and eyes shiny.

“Fun?” 

Jongin buries his face back into his neck. 

Minseok laughs, stroking his back. Post orgasm Jongin is just too easy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> not only am i an advocate for kitten jongin, but a jongtummy enthusiast as well! glorious adorable lovely jongtummy that DESERVES to be worshipped.
> 
> as does the ninibum, cutest bum in the world even if it's sometimes too shy to show itself, but we love it and cherish it all the same <333  
> (no slander against the ninibum allowed in this house, you have been warned)
> 
> ofc many thanks to my beta!! and thank you guys for reading <33 hope you had a nice time with these two silly boyfriends
> 
> i'll go back to tackling my wips!! see you next time <33
> 
> last thing: VOTE FOR KITTEN JONGIN ON KAIDENTITY !!!!!!!!!! [kaidentity.net](https://kaidentity.net/)


End file.
